Col Landa's Obsession
by PetitMoi
Summary: Our favorite little Colonel finds himself head over heels in love with a beautiful show-artist named Emmanuelle. Though she may not like it, Emmanuelle is Colonel Landa's own little obsession.
1. Chapter 1

It was simply impossible for him to take his eyes away from her. His eyes danced along her body as she moved across the stage with both ease and grace. Colonel Landa sat at his usual table at the front row, only inches away from the stage and the elegant beauty that was singing before him.

Her voice made him shiver in such pleasant way which almost made him hard inside his trousers.

The woman was petite yet she had curves at the right places. Her brown long hair reached down her shoulders and ended just above her small breasts. Colonel Landa smiled to himself as he watched her plump lips sing out the words of "Dream a little dream of me". He closed his eyes and pictured her in front of him, in his bed - naked and with him on top. He had once been called to "tease rough" and he chuckled at the thought as he gazed at his next prey upon the stage.

When the song finally ended, the room exploded with clapping hands, cheers and whistling. The woman upon the stage smiled as she bowed in front of them, and she reached out her arms as if to collect all the applause and cheers bosom. Colonel Landa stood up at this table, clapping along with the rest of the crowd and for a second their eyes met. She had seen him staring at her all evening and she knew perfectly well who he was, though she did not fear him like so many others did. She soon walked off stage and Landa could hardly wait until he could get a minute alone with her, preferably in her own private dressing room behind the stage.

...

Emmanuelle sighed with relief as she closed the door behind her and sat down by her enlightened mirror. A gruesome headache had struck her at the same moment she went off stage and the cheering and the applause hadn't made it any better. With two swift movements she threw off her high-heels and threw them into a corner. She buried her head in her hands and didn't wish for anything else but to lie in her bed, under those warm blankets.

A sharp knock on the door brought her back to reality and with a bitter mood she went to open the door. She had hoped there would be one of those drunken fans which she easily could drive away but when she opened the door she was met by a handsome clean-shaven man in a tidy uniform.

"Ah Emanuelle, you were fantastic, absolutely splendid." Colonel Landa brought her close to him in a swift movement and let his lips brush against hers. Emanuelle wasn't sure how to react and as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Landa had already let go of her body and lips.

Dumbfounded, she stood in the doorway, staring at him.

"Oh eh, thank you...Mr..?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself to a lady. Colonel Hans Landa of the SS at your service." The click of his bootheels and the salute send shivers down her spine. She hated Nazis more then anything else and she wasn't in the mood to speak kindly to any of them right now.

"Colonel, you say. How delighted to meet you." She fired off her best smile and caught herself blushing in front of him.

"May I step inside?"

Emanuelle thought he seemed far to self-confident and comfortable to ask that question, but that was perhaps because he knew that no one dared to deny a SS-Colonel at the door.

"Sure, why not. By all means, come in, Colonel."

As Landa walked past her she could feel the vague scent of whiskey, smoke and aftershave. An intoxicating smell, she confessed o herself. If there was one thing that Emmanuelle adored, it was the smell of a real man and Colonel Landa was a very good example of one.

Hans entered the room slowly and since he's a true gentleman, he waited for Emmanuelle to ask him to sit down. He watched her close the door and she turned to him, smiling politely.

"You are a true star, Emmanuelle. I hope you enjoyed the roses I sent to you."

With a slight twitch he nodded towards the big boguet of red roses stadning on her desk. Emmanuelle gazed in surprise as she had not seen the flowers when she entered the dressing room after her performance, perhaps she was just too tired after all.

"Colonel Landa, they are wonderful. Thank you very much." Once again she fired off her warmest smile and could only hope that he would soon leave her alone.

But instead of nodding a "you're welcome" and then leave, he walked up to her - close. His hazel eyes penetrated her blue with such intensity that she slightly backed away from him.

"Emmanuelle, I simply have to ease my heart. You...you are the most spectacular woman I've ever met. I've seen every show, every perfomance you've ever made and I simply can't stay away. You're my obsession."

He backed her up against the wall and let his lips brush against hers once more. Emmanuelle was shocked, surprised and so overwhelmed by what was happening that she couldn't think straight and she caught herself returning the kiss and even letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth.

He pushed his body against hers and made sure she could feel his excitement. Emmanuelle soon came back to her senses and pushed him away.

"Colonel Landa, I am very flattered that you find me talented and that you've seen so many of my perfomances, but I must ask you to leave now. I am awfully tired and it has been a long day. Thank you for the beautiful roses and good day you to."

She opened the door for him and stared down at the floor since she didn't dare to look him in the eyes as she was telling him to leave.

Hans walked towards the door but in the doorway he suddenly stopped, turned against her and whispered:

"I'll be coming back, Emmanuelle. Remember, you're my obsession and I ALWAYS get what I want and I want YOU."

With those words, Emmanuelle closed the door and sank into the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Emmanuelle woke up with a slight migraine and the painkillers from last night hadn't helped one bit. With a loud pounding in her head she step out of bed and swung her light blue dressing-gown over her shoulders. The winter made it's way to Berlin and Emmanuelle couldn't wait for the summer to come.

As the coffee in her cup warmed her body, she couldn't get Landa out of her head. Had he really called her "his obsession?". Did she really wanted a Nazi Colonel to be obsessed about her? Every nerve in her body screamed NO but she knew she didn't have power enough to keep him away from her. The Nazis ruled the town these days and she had heard alot of stories about Hans Landa - The Jew Hunter. Though, she blushed at the very thought of his lips against hers and she could admit to herself that she found him quite handsome.

Landa woke up early and alone in his bed. He had toyed with the thought of bringing one of his female lovers to his bed, only to abreact to his longing for Emmanuelle after last night. But he had let the thoughts go away and yet again he had fallen asleep after an hour of pleasuring himself.

The picture of Emmanuelle pushed up against the wall was to much for him too bare and he let his right hand travel down his chest, then his belly to finally end up grabbing his stiffened manhood tightly. With closed eyes he imagined Emmanuelle's slender hands around his cock, slowly bringing his foreskin up and down his swollen head. Landa groaned deeply at the very thought of it and he knew he got to have her soon - very soon. There was not much work needed when he pictured Emmanuelle between his legs, so with one final yank he came loudly and shivery.

Emmanuelle pulled the thick coat closer to her body as she made her way to the little square. She had finally gotten some days off and she had planned to really take care of herself good before next performance the next weekend. Starting with a good meal. She smiled as people smiled at her and waved and some even asked for her autograph or just to shake her hand - most of them men that circled around her like hawks around a prey. They always made her feel so ill at ease and she tried her best to excuse herself so she could make her way to the vegetable stall.

Some of them bid her good day and walked away but some of them stayed and refused to leave her alone. Emmanuelle felt herself getting scared and right when a young man tried to grab her by her rear, she heard the familiar voice of Hans Landa.

"Do you really think that is appropriate, young man? Is that really how you treat a beautiful young woman?"

Emmanuelle spun around to see Landa holding the mans wrist in his hand. Landa swung the mans arm around his back into a firm grip, making the young man squel of pain.

"What I want you to do, young man, is to apologize to this fine lady." Emmanuelle looked around and noticed how almost the entire square had stopped to look at the whole charade.

The young man looked at Emmanuelle with pain in his eyes and with a low moan he aplogized for his behaviour.

"Thank you, sir." Emmanuelle said and then turned around and kept on walking towards the vegetable stall.

As she approached the stall, a firm hand caught her arm and made her almost jump. Her eyes met his hazel ones and his smile send a chill down her spine, though it wasn't a bad chill she thought to herself.

"Guten morgen, Emmanuelle. I hope that young foolish man won't bother you again, and if he does, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Danke, Colonel, how sweet of you to care so much. But please, don't feel that you have to protect me from every man around here. You know I'm famous here in Berlin and all those eager men is just a part of it, the prize of being famous I guess." She had hoped that would be enough to send Landa away and leave her alone but no - Landa stood steady by her side and clearly he would not go away. "Fraulein, let me help you with your groceries, I can carry them for you back to your apartment." Emmanuelle knew exactly where he was going with this, an excuse for entering her home where he could feed his obsession.

"Danke Colonel, but I'm fine thanks. I got this." Emmanuelle held the bag filled with vegetables close to her chest and when she was about to walk away Landa grabbed her shoulders and with a firm grip he pulled herself to him and with a low voice he whispered into her ear: "Emmanuelle, if I tell you that I want to carry your groceries for you and bring them back to your apartment, I suggest you kindly nod and answer me with a yes."

With slightly trembling hands, Emmanuelle brought the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She opened the door for him, the famous Jew Hunter. As Landa stepped inside her home she wondered if he would ever leave. She had brought an obsessed man into her apartment. He was a true gentleman, no doubt about that, but he was also a Nazi who could do whatever he wanted to her without the risk of being punished for it.

"Ah, what a lovely home you have, Emmanuelle. Very...cozy and welcoming." Landa placed the bag with vegetables on the kitchentable. His eyes wandered around the room and couldn't feel more pleased that the woman he dreamed about every night had both taste and enough money to live in a well-furnished home.

Emmanuelle silently observed him, a strong sense of feeling slightly uncomfortable of having Hans Landa standing in her kitchen.

"Colonel, would you like some coffee, or perhaps tea?" The words was not planned to be said and the could slap herself for saying them out loud. Landa, of course, felt delighted to be offered a cup of coffee from the woman he desired so badly.

"Yes, why not? I'm in no hurry and I have nowhere else to be at the moment." He sat down at the table and watched her with longing eyes as Emmanuelle brought out to cups from her cabinet and placed one of them in front of Landa.

As she turned her back on him, she could feel his eyes on her. She could not decide wether he scared her or aroused her. Perhaps a little bit of both.

Landa couldn't be more pleased as his eyes wandered up and down her body. He clenched his fists tightly as he tried hard not to grab her and fuck her right then and there. Though, the thought of it tickled his belly and started to travel down to his groin.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmanuelle poured up coffee in his cup and Landa never took his eyes away from her. He knew far too well that his mere presence and stare could put any woman out of balance and yet again he had succeeded since Emmanuelle clearly trembled as she now poured coffee into her own cup. She sat down opposite him and sipped silently from her cup. Landa simply observed her as he tog a sip from the hot coffee.

"So Emmanuelle, tell me a little about yourself." Landa took another sip of his coffee and gazed at her with anticipation. For a brief moment, Emmanuelle considered wether to actually tell him her story or if she should lie. Would it be clever to lie to a Colonel, or even more lie to a detective?

"Colonel, how come you are so interested in that?" A stupid question to ask, she suddenly realized. The man was obsessive about her and he probably wanted to know every little detail about her.

"Well, maybe because you fascinate me. You're a beautiful woman with good qualities such as your beauty, your talent and I wouldn't mind having you by my side at social events, and please - call me Hans"

"Colonel...I mean Hans, are you saying you only want me as some sort of trophy? Well, aren't you cheeky."

Emmanuelle realized that she had risen from her chair and with her hands on her hips she stared at Landa as if he was a vermin. She felt her cheeks flush and her body tense. Was he serious? Was he perhaps only obsessive about her because of her fame?

"Emmanuelle, bitte, calm down. I am not looking for a trophy to display for my friends and colleagues." By now, Landa had stood up and their bodies only a few inches apart. "I want to know you, I want to have you, taste you, love you. I want to fuck you and I want to make you mine, only mine."

Stunned and quite shocked, Emmanuelle let herself be swept off her feet by the Colonel and as soon as his hands touched her body and his lips met hers, she allowed herself to melt in his arms.

The kiss was passionate and tedious and none of them knew how many minutes that had passed. As Landa finally let go of her body, Emmanuelle demanded more, so she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer to her again - Landa was completely taken by surprise but he gladly welcomed her mouth and tongue again. Thousands of thoughts rushed thru her mind and the shivering down her spine spread to the rest of her body.

This time it was Emmanuelle that ended the kiss. Landa gave her a wide smile as he gently stroke away some of her lipstick off his lips. "Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it Emmanuelle?"

"Colonel, Hans...I don't usually do this, I'm no whore and neither will I ever be someones plaything. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I completely understand you." With eyes filled with passionate he grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the small livingroom.

"I want you, right here, right now. I want you on the floor and then on the couch. I just gotta have you, Emmanuelle. I need to feel myself inside of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Emmanuelle sighed heavy as Landa placed gentle kisses down her neck and shoulders, making her head spin. With rough hands, Landa pulled at her dress, making the top buttons fly across the floor. She didn't have any plans to stop him as he continued to pull at her clothes. His eager hands traveled over her body and she could clearly feel his excitement against her hip. Landa pushed his erection closer to her body and the thought that she had made him so hard send a sharp bolt of fire down from her chest to between her legs. His kisses burned so hot on her skin and his tongue licked her ear into a frenzy.

"Colonel, bitte...I think this is going a little too fast, you're to eager." Her sudden words made him look up, staring into her blue eyes with a mix of shock and astonishment.

The german Colonel had never heard those kind of words come from a lady before, was he TOO eager? Every other women he had ever slept with had loved his eager touches.

"Tut mir leid, Emmanuelle, I just can't help myself. As you can see, my body crave for you. I cannot wait any longer."

With those words he lifted her up into his arms and with quick steps he carried her to the couch. Once again, his eager hands wandered over her body, in search for every corner it had.

"Moan for me, Emmanuelle. I want to hear you moan for me. Tell me I'm a good boy."

"My dear Colonel, you ARE a good boy, a very very good boy."

The fire in his eyes grew stronger by her words and in one swift movement he yank off her underwear. She now lay totally exposed to him and with one agonizingly slow stroke he licked her up and down. To Landa's great delight, Emmanuelle let a loud moan escape her and she started to twitch her body, letting him know that she wanted more.

Once again, he let his tongue lick her up and down in slow strokes, making her feel every movement he made. The sensation gave her goosebumps as he now entered her with two slick fingers, moving them slowly in and out of her flesh. Another moan slipped from Emmanuelle's lips as Landa increased the speed with his fingers, while his tongue continued to lick her most intimate parts. "Hans, I can't barely take it anymore, this is torture." Emmanuelle felt her whole body shaking as Landa drew her dangerously close to the edge. "Tell me you want me inside of you." His panting voice along with his dirty words made her almost cry out of pleasure.

"Bitte, I need to feel you inside of me, now."

"Say my name."

"Hans, bitte...Hans. I need it so badly."

As he drove himself deep deep inside of her, Emmanuelle clutched the fabric of his jacket with both hands, trying to pull him closer. With short quick thrusts, Landa plunged in and out of her, causing that magnificent slapping sound to arouse him even more. Emmanuelle felt the first wave of an orgasm which washed over her entire body and as if Landa could feel what she felt, he quickened the thrusts. They both came in loud moans, together they fought to catch their breaths.

"Oh Emmanuelle, you've made my a very very happy man." His breathing was fast, as if he had been running a marathon and with his lips he kissed that single trail of sweat between her breasts.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon sun had made its way thru her curtains when Emmanuelle finally woke up. Next to her lay a sleeping Colonel, with his arms above his head. Emmanuelle couldn't help but smile at the fearful notorious Jew Hunter which right now couldn't look more innocent and helpless. She suddenly noticed how they were both lying in her bed, and not in the livingroom where it all had happened.

She turns to her side and watches Hans sleep and a sudden urge to touch his face rushed thru her. Gently, she caress his cheek - so soft so harmless, he looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he couldn't hurt a fly. With a low sigh Hans wakes up and the first thing that meets him is Emmanuelles blue eyes.

"Hello there, fraulein." His smile pushes her to the edge, she feels like melted butter in his presence. "Hello Hans. Coffee?" On her way out of bed he grabs her waist with one arm and pulls her back to him, holding her close against his body. He gently smells her hair, down her neck where he plants a soft kiss on the skin. "Hans...we have almost slept all morning and afternoon. I got chores to do." She tries to push him away but he's too strong for her slender body. "Do them later, liebe. I wanna take you again, I'm hungry for more."

He puts a warm hand directly between her legs and slowly he starts to rub her most sensitive spot. "Hans, bitte." She tries to pull his hand away but with a low growl he starts to rub harder as if to show she shouldn't argue with him. Emmanuelle lay back on the bed and tries to relax and just give in to the feeling. With his free hand Hans pulls the cover off them and Emmanuelle sighs by the look of his excitement. He was surley well-equipped, no argue about that. With one hand she reaches for his erection and as soon as her soft fingers touch it Hans give out a low groan.

"Bitte, more, more." He's pleading her to continue and the thought of the Jew Hunter demanding more pleasure was enough for Emmanuelle to get wet.

Her fingers gently dance over his swollen head and she lets one finger travel down the hard shaft - feeling every vein. The feeling it brings to her makes her moan and together with Hans fingers inside of her brings her too close to the edge. "I want you inside of me, now." As if Hans had waited for those words, he places himself between her legs, resting his pulsating erection on her stomach. "Tell me you love me, Emmanuelle. Tell me." Like a slap in the face, Emmanuelle looks at him in surprise and for a second she wants kick him off of her but the hot sensation she felt at that very moment was to impossible to just throw away, so she plays along. "I love you, Hans." By those words Hans pushed himself deep inside her, completely taking her breath away.

With agonizingly slow moves he slids in and out of her, letting her feel every inch of his cock. Now and then he push his entire length inside her, holding himself still, filling every inch of her. He then pulls her up into his arms, gently rocks back and forth. Emmanuelle gasps every time she feels him move inside of her. With a swift movement he suddenly throws her back down into the mattress and flips her onto her stomach. There's only a second of stillness before he plunges deep into her once again. For every time he enters her he slaps her buttcheeks hard, leaving light red marks on them. "Oh mein Gott, you're so gorgeous when I fuck you, Emmanuelle."

With her face down into the pillow she feels so close to the edge. She wants to come so badly right now. The thought of everything; the Jew Hunter fucking her, the feeling of his cock pumping in and out, the sharp slaps on her buttcheeks - it all feels so unreal. Emmanuelle don't have time to think no further, Hans groan loudly as he empties himself deep inside her. The sound of him coming was enough for her to come and with a mix of pleasure and pain she lets herself cry out her orgasm.

They both fall limp onto the mattress, both gasping for new air. Without a word Hans pulls her close to him. The feeling of his hot breath on her skin sends shivers down her spine. Emmanuelle had never felt so wanted and loved before and Hans had never felt more complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmanuelle looked at herself in the mirror, her make-up all smeered out. She felt like a simple whore. Inviting the notorious Jew Hunter into her bed just because she had missed a man's touch? The Colonel was charming and a true gentleman, no doubt about that, but she wasn't sure about his intentions. Did he actually love her or did he simply needed someone to go to bed to now and then? HA, the very thought that Hans Landa would be in love with her made her wanna laugh. Surely he most have just told her he loved her beacuse of the passionate moment they shared. She felt ashamed, disgusted by her own sight.

She turned around to get dressed and then she saw him, Hans Landa, laying fast asleep in her bed. He looked like a little child - so small and helpless. He looked to peaceful that she almost didn't wanna wake him up. But the evening had turned into night and she felt bored and needed to be alone.

As she walks over to the bed she could hear him breathing quietly.

"Hans, you have to wake up. I believe it's time for you to go." She grabs his clothes in a bundle and throws them on the bed next to him. With a low grunt he wakes up, smiling.

"Liebling, good morning, or should I say Good Night?". He sits up in the bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Hans, didn't you hear me? You have to leave, now. Here's your clothes. I had a great time but you have to go now."

Confused, Hans looks at her, then at the bundle of his clothes next to him.

"Was hast du gesagt, liebe? Why do you want me to leave? I thought you wanted me here."

"STOP calling me liebling, Hans. I'm NOT you're liebling. You've made me feel like a simple whore."

Emmanuelle don't know wether to cry or get furious about it. All she wants is a hot shower that'll wash away all the shame.

"As I told you yesterday, I don't normally bring unknown men back here and have sex with them multiple times. I've just missed a man's soft touch, that's all."

"You said you loved me." Hans sits on the edge of her bed, only half dressed. He looks down at the floor.

"Nonsense, when the hell did I say that?" Great, now he's delusional. Not only is The Jew Hunter obsessed with her, now he claims she loves him?

"You clearly told me you loved me when we had sex. Was that a lie?"

"Well of course it was. It was the heat of the moment that made me say it."

She looks at him. He looks crushed and heartbroken. Emmanuelle had broken alot of hearts in her life but this was something else. This was a man she had brought to her bed, willingly. All the other men whose hearts she had broken had been during her many performances when men of all ages had almost cried for her to touch them or follow them home. But now she had broken The Jew Hunters heart. Not many people would dare such an act.

Hans continues to dress and as he stands up to gather the rest of his things, Emmanuelle grabs his hand.

"Hans, bitte, I didn't mean to hurt you but I am not in love with you nor do I love you. We don't know anything about eachother. We've just shared a good time together and I thank you for that. But I don't want to be your Naziwhore."

"I wasn't going to make you my Naziwhore. I can see that you haven't got very high thoughts about me, Emmanuelle." He jerks away his hand from hers and his voice has suddenly taken another tone. "How does it feel to break a man's heart? Does it feels good?" With those last words Hans left her there. The sound of the door slamming shut made her slightly yank back to reality.

Hans felt furious. How dare she insult him like that? Didn't she know who he was? He walks over to his liquor cabinet and as he starts to pour himself a Scotch, another wave of anger rushes thru him. The Scotch in his hand doesn't live long until he throws it into the nearest wall with a loud crash. He tries to calm down, tries to soothe his heavy breathing back to normal. Devastated, he sits down on the couch and as it feels like another wave of anger will rush over him, he bursts into tears. He buries his head in his hands as the sobs grow louder. Never had a woman made him feel so complete before and now she was torturing him instead with her merely existence.

With heavy steps, Hans walks up towards his bedroom. He needs his sleep and tomorrow will be a new day with new sorrows.

Emmanuelle lays in bed. One of her pillows still smells of him. She grabs it tightly and inhales that distinctive scent of his - the after shave, the vague scent of cigar and sweat. So many thoughts rush thru her head at once that makes it impossible to think a single thought right. Had she been to hard on him? No, she had stood up for herself and made it very clear that she will not be someone's whore or toy. Though she couldn't help but smile at how good he had made her feel, how complete and satisfied he had made her. Why the hell couldn't she stop thinking about The Colonel?


	7. Chapter 7

Hans Landa arrived at his office, weary and absent-minded. Even though it was his day off, he felt he needed to get out of the townhouse and do something useful to keep his mind away from Emmanuelle. As he sat down behind his desk he simply didn't have the urge to do anything at all. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The night had been rough on him as he had twisted and turned all night, unable to sleep. The only thing he had in mind was Emmanuelle and the pictures of her naked body laying under him, her hair that smelled like roses and her slender fingers on his skin. He soon felt himself stiffen and the urge to touch himself became too strong. But in case someone would come in uninvited, he took precautions. As soon as he had sneaked into the small booth in the men's room, he allowed himself to finally release his craving. With one hand around his manhood he slowly started to please himself - with Emmanuelle's face in his thoughts. He fought hard from keeping himself moaning too loud.

A sudden loud bang on the door disturbed his try to release. Annoyed, he unlocked and opened the door. A young soldier stood before him, with an even more annoyed look on his face. Clearly, the young boy had no clue who he stood in front of.

"Excuse me, young man. Did you happen to see that the booth was occupied? Or are you perhaps blind?"

"I need to use it, [i]sir[/i]."

"You need to learn some manners, young man. Don't you see the medals on my chest? Do you, by any chance, know who I am?" Hans waited for an answer but the young man looked clueless. "Are you new in the military?"

"Yes, I am. Arrived today."

"Then I suggest you learn some manners and remember, the next time we meet, you shall call me Colonel. Is that understood?" Hans left the men's room slightly grumpy. How the hell would he be able to get any kind of release when he was surrounded by disturbances? Perhaps it would be better to go home. Atleast he wouldn't be disturbed there.

Emmanuelle woke up alone. Her nightsleep had been disturbed by an instense dream about Hans. As she sat in her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she realized that she missed him. Oh God, did she really miss him or did she just miss the tenderness and satisfaction that he had brought to her the other day? A small voice inside her head told her to find out wther she REALLY missed him or just his company in her bed.

As soon as Hans had arrived home and stepped inside, he ran up the stairs, threw the briefcase along with his cap and leatherjacket over a chair. He placed himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. As he closed his eyes he immediately pictured Emmanuelle standing before him. It didn't take long until he felt himself harden once again. With a somewhat trembling hand he reached for his cock. Just the smallest touch could throw him over the edge. He started by running his fingers gently down the shaft and then up over his swollen head. And all the time he imagined that it was only Emmanuelle's slender soft fingers that played along his cock.

He let out a loud moan as he grabbed his whole manhood in his right hand. With slow movements he began pleasuring himself. As his picture of Emmanuelle became more vivid, his slow movements now turned faster and harder. The very thought of her red rich lips around his swollen head made him come dangerously close to the edge. Normally, Hans loved to drag it all out, pleasuring himself for hours and hours until he welcomed the wanted climax, but this time he couldn't help himself - he couldn't stop. His hand moved faster and faster around his cock and in the middle of a loud groan, he came, soiled down most of his shirt and tie. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

At first she thought it would be madness but she had to be sure what this new feeling inside her really meant. Emmanuelle stood outside his door, undecided wether to ring the doorbell or not. Perhaps he wasn't even home, a small part of her wished it was so, but she really had to know now. With a trembling finger she rang the doorbell, carefully listening after footsteps from inside. She felt like a shy little schoolgirl, schifting from one foot to another. This is ridicolous, she thought. She was a grown woman and she knew that The Colonel had a soft spot for her. But after yesterday, perhaps he wasn't so soft for her anymore? Nervous, she waited and waited. Just as she decided to turn around and walk away, she heard the door open behind her.

"Emmanuelle, what are you doing here?"

She swung around to met his eyes. He looked tired and worn out. The urge to hug him washed over her.

"Colonel, I'm sorry that I show up uninvited like this, but I had to see you. May I come in?" She hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Yes, sure. Come in." He swung the door open to let her inside. As she passed by him, he couldn't help but to inhale the vague scent of her hair. It made him dizzy.

"So, what can I do for you, Emmanuelle? I must say that I'm quite surprised to see you here."

She wanted to tell him about the feeling she had and the dream. Instead she walked up to him, grabbed his with both hands and kissed him deeply. Hans was taken completely taken by surprise as her lips hungrily tasted his. Her body clinged to his so close it made him hard. Emmanuelle threw her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She felt like a hungry wolf feasting on a prey. She was the one to end the kiss first.

"I was right." Her words made Hans look confused. "Right about what?" "This feeling that I woke up with this morning. I woke up and missed you and I came here to see if the feeling was true or not."

Without a hesitation, Hans lifted her up into his arms and walked up the stairs. If she only knew how long he had wanted her in his own bed. All those nights he had dreamed about making sweet sweet love to her right here in his bedroom. He could just aswell be dreaming right now.

"I wanna take you now, in the bed and then on the floor and finally on my desk. I can't get enough of you."


	8. Chapter 8

With his hot breath on her skin, Emmanuelle let moans after moans escape her petite mouth. The feeling of his lips and tongue against her made her cunt tingle. "Oh liebe, my little obesession. There's nothing more I crave in life but you." Their eyes met and their bodies locked together tightly. Their lovemaking had been just as wild and feverish as the last time. Emmanuelle had to confess to herself that Hans was her best lover yet. Hans rolled onto his back next to Emmanuelle. Their hearts beating simultaneously, their breaths both heavy. "I never thought I would see you again." Hans said inbetween heavy breaths. "So did I, Hans. Since now, I've always gone by on my own. But then you came into my life." They both sat up. The sheets wrapped around their sweaty bodies. "Bitte, continue Emmanuelle. I wanna hear you say it." He took her hands in his and kissed them gently. He smelled her skin and felt intoxicated by it. "You're not like any other man I've met, Hans. You bring me security, a feeling of great safety. Perhaps I've been a fool all this time to not considering how much I need a man like you. With a job such as mine, I think I could use you around." A great ease left from her shoulders as she had spoken from her heart for the first time in her life. "I will go where you go, I'll do what you want me to do. I just crave you and only you." As he kissed her, his hands grabbed her waist to push her down into the mattress once more. "Take me again, Herr Colonel. Show me what you can do." Her words went straight to his head and he let out a loud growl of pleasure as he plunged deep inside her. His growls mixed with her small moans and gasps. The room smelled of sex, obsession, craving and desire. "MINE." Hans growled into her ear as he fucked her faster and harder. "Yours." Emmanuelle whispered back.

The wolf had finally caught his prey. But instead of devouring her, he would adore her for all eternity.

THE END.


End file.
